Maid Of Honor
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Jay and Erin have been partners for a long time but what happens when she is engaged to Kelly Severide one day? Jay has been chosen by Erin to be her best man at the wedding and ends up spending a lot of quality time with the bride to help with the wedding preparations. Will this cost Erin her marriage to Kelly or will she and Jay discover something new together?
1. Chapter 1

**Maid Of Honor**

**A/N: This is my first Chicago PD story. I am hooked on the show and can't wait for the 2****nd**** season to air in September. Without further ado, please enjoy the story.**

" Erin, I assume that you managed to catch the guys responsible for the arson attacks on the steel factories," Kelly Severide grinned as he coiled back the long fire hose that laid in a mess on the ground.

Erin Lindsay strolled up to her boyfriend and stroked his ashen face with the back of her hand while she gave him a small smile.

" Yea, we did. How did you guess though? The bad guys are being hauled to the station by Voight and the rest."

"Well, I could see that you didn't look so tense anymore, plus, you had a look of satisfaction plastered across your beautiful face," he grinned cheekily as Erin looked amused and proceeded to snort.

" It wasn't satisfaction. It was relief, Severide. Those guys really gave us a hard time back there. They gave Voight and Antonio a run for their money in the melee combat section. Not to mention, this deep graze across my thigh," she sighed as she showed the dried blood stains on her jeans.

Kelly stopped grinning and he gripped Erin's hand and proceeded to inspect and scrutinize the wound.

" Kelly, what the hell are you doing?" she laughed but Kelly got up and gave her a serious look.

" Erin, this is a gunshot wound. It is not a slash or a graze because I recognize the shape and mark of the wound. Did you seek medical treatment yet?" Kelly questioned her but Erin just folded her arms.

"Kelly, you don't need to freak out every time I appear with some sort of injury. I can handle it. Besides, I've been in this unit for ten years now and don't you think that I have had my share of life-threatening experiences?"

" I know but I worry about you everyday and every time you are out on the field, my heart misses a beat. Erin, you're in the Intelligence Unit. You take on some of the worst criminals in Chicago who don't hesitate to put lead through a cop. I can't help but worry that one day, you might not make it back," Kelly muttered to himself as Erin tried her best to contain her overwhelming feelings.

Erin entwined her hand with his and buried her head into his chest.

" You think that I don't worry about you getting roasted on a daily basis? Kelly, you're just a regular fireman and not some kind of invincible superhero. We both have dangerous jobs, but hey, we are still standing here," Erin chuckled as Kelly cuddled her.

" I'm a big girl, Severide. Big enough to kick your ass in the combat room if we sparred again," she teased him as Kelly groaned and laughed.

" You beat me once in a sparring match…which doesn't even count because I don't spar. My job doesn't involve beating the snot out of people. It involves me saving them from the extreme heat," he justified but his girlfriend just snickered and ignored his rambling.

" Whatever it may be, I'm glad that you worry about me so much. You really know how to make a girl feel special," she said as she detached herself from him.

" Anyway, did you guys manage to put out the massive fire in time just now?" she asked him and he nodded.

" All civilians and personnel only sustained minor injuries although I must admit, this guy of yours is one crazy lunatic. Hundreds of people could have lost their lives due to that fire."

" I'm sure that Voight is giving him what he deserves now. I would hate to be in his shoes right now. Goodness knows what Voight has in store for him," Erin winced at the thought of Voight breaking the culprit's fingers, one by one.

" Erin, Voight and the others want us back in the office, so let's get a move on," Jay Halstead, her partner called out from the car.

" I'm coming. Kelly, it was nice working with you again but I really have to go now because Voight doesn't really like tardiness." she replied but Kelly caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

" Erin, will you go out for dinner with me tonight at the Headline Hotel? Please say yes because it took a hell of a lot of trouble to get this table," Kelly asked hopefully.

" Headline Hotel? The restaurants there charge exorbitant prices. Isn't that a little out of your price range?" she asked.

" But today is a special occasion. We just got a bonus from one of the victims as a token of his appreciation. It turns out that he is some kind of big shot in the banking industry."

" That is great news! But I'm still fine with Molly's or just some bistro," Erin said but Kelly just planted a kiss on her cheek and ushered her back to her amused partner.

" Wear something nice and I'll see you at eight," he called out as Erin tried her best not to blush due to the fact that the whole Chicago Fire Department could hear him.

" What is happening at eight tonight, Romeo?" Shay grinned at him as he just gave her a wink.

" Nothing special. Just a dinner date at one of the most expensive restaurants in town."

" I'm sorry about that, Jay but Kelly had lots of things to tell me regarding the fire and the civilians," Erin said as she put on her seatbelt.

" Don't forget the dinner date at eight tonight," Jay said mockingly as he Erin gave a him a playful punch on the shoulder.

" So how are things between Severide and you? You guys seem awfully giggly like a couple of schoolgirls," Jay asked.

" We've been dating for three years now and there is not a moment that I have stopped thinking or caring about him. He and I really care about each other and I see this going somewhere," Erin gushed to an amused Halstead.

" Lindsay, I should have recorded this and played it for the team to hear. You sound so cute and adorable when you're in love," he laughed as Erin shot him a venomous look.

" Do that, Halstead and I swear that I'll dump you in a ditch right now."

" That's not too bad. I expected something worse from you. So, what does Voight think about your relationship with the fireman? I bet he secretly warns Kelly to stay away from you," Jay mused but Erin just laughed.

" You wish. Voight is cool with it. I think that he actually approves of him. After all, Voight has worked together with him before and Kelly isn't in the same unit as I am so the two major criteria have been fulfilled," Erin replied smugly.

" Voight is just bias. So what's the plan tonight, Lindsay? Drinks at Molly's again?"

" Not tonight, Jay. He is taking me for dinner at the Headline Hotel. I still can't believe that he is willing to blow the bank for me."

Jay was shocked. " Headline Hotel? No way, Erin…..that place is really expensive. How the hell can he afford dinner there? Unless he plans on spending the rest of the night washing the dishes in the kitchen."

"I don't know. He told me that some guy that he had rescued offered a big bonus to his team for saving his life."

" Lucky bastard. All we rescue are dead bodies and narcotics but hey, anything to keep the people of Chicago safe," Jay said and Erin agreed.

" How about you Halstead? Any plans for tonight? "

" Not really. Allie is out of town so I was just thinking of hitting Molly's with the rest of the guys in the team. I would have preferred if you could make it but someone has to suit up for tonight's main event," he winked at her.

" Maybe. I bet I would look better in a suit than you do anyway," she laughed.

" Listen up everybody, I have some good news for you. I'm giving you guys the night off because we all need to recuperate after today's mission. That son of a bitch gave us a hard time back there," Voight said and Adam silently fist bumped Atwater.

" So take this opportunity to get a good night's rest because tomorrow, it's back to business and I don't want to see any complacency or sluggishness form you guys," Voight barked and went back into his office.

" Anyone up for a drink at Molly's? Laura and the kids are out of town visiting my parents," Antonio asked the group.

" I'm in. Ruzek, Olinsky, Atwater, are you guys in?" Jay asked them.

" Hell yeah, bro. I need a beer to help me regain my groove," Atwater said.

" Awesome. Olinsky? Ruzek?"

" Sorry kid but I'm spending some quality time with my daughter. It's been a long time since we watched a movie together. You guys go ahead and have fun without me. I'll join in next time," Alvin said as he fixed his beret.

Adam shifted nervously and shook his head. " I'm sorry but I can't. I'm kind of busy tonight," he said apologetically and Erin tried to hide her smile.

" You always get so flustered when it comes to Burgess, Ruzek," she thought with amusement.

" Busy? With what?" Jay asked Adam who just gave a sheepish green at the young detective.

" Wendy and I have to discuss some issues regarding our broken relationship. I hope that you don't mind," Adam told Antonio and Jay earnestly. The two men patted him on the back and gave him a look of sympathy.

" Oh, it's no problem, Ruzek. You go ahead and sort things out with Wendy. You can join us next time," Jay said and Alvin suppressed the urge to call his bluff as he had a pretty good guess what his partner was really up to.

" Wait, Lindsay, are you coming with us? We need a girl to liven things up. Plus, Jay gets pretty lonely without you," Antonio smirked as Jay nudged the Spanish detective in annoyance.

" Sorry Antonio but I have plans tonight. I'm meeting someone for dinner," she smiled and Ruzek gave a small wolf whistle.

" What are you? Fifteen?" Alvin cuffed Adam as he prepared to leave.

" No I'm not. Just expressing my happiness for Erin for finally finding a guy who has balls to endure Voight's rampage whenever he finds out about their dates," Adam replied much to Erin's chagrin.

" Whatever you say. Say hello to Burgess for me when you see her tonight," Alvin called out from downstairs and Adam grit his teeth in frustration.

Atwater slowly turned to Ruzek and raised and eyebrow. " Burgess, eh? What happened to Wendy?" he said smugly.

Everyone else looked expectantly at Adam who scratched his head and gave a small cough.

" Ignore Olinsky. He is such a good story teller sometimes," Adam said as he quickly went back to his desk.

" I guess that's it then. See you guys at Molly's tonight," Antonio motioned to Atwater and Jay as he wore his jacket and went downstairs.

" See you tomorrow guys. Don't get too wasted tonight, ok?" Adam said as he trudged downstairs with Atwater following him.

" You get lonely without me, huh? I'm flattered, Halstead but I have a hot date tonight so you'll have to make due without me."

" Such a bad pun there, Erin. Don't kill Severide with those jokes of yours," Jay laughed as Erin pinched him.

" I have to go home and get ready now so I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Don't wait up," Erin said as she hurried downstairs, leaving Jay standing alone in the middle of the office.

" I should probably go home now. I don't want to be stuck here with Voight," he thought but he cursed when Voight opened his door and called him in.

" Shit….What did I do now?"

" What can I help you with, Voight?" Jay asked the amused sergeant who was pacing about.

" Halstead, are you aware of Erin's relationship with Severide?"

Jay looked taken aback and he nodded.

" I am. Wait…..I'm not in trouble am I?"

" Not if you continue to keep it in your pants. Otherwise, I would have run you out of this unit. Erin seems to be different since she got into a relationship with him. She is more cheerful, pleasant and positive. This Severide is not a half-bad kid."

Jay couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy and resentment towards Kelly.

" It's only because that he isn't in the same unit as Erin. I'm as good as he is," he thought to himself.

Voight chuckled as he could see Jay's change in demeanor.

" Halstead, I want you to maintain your professional relationship with Lindsay and try not to fuck any shit up between Severide and her. In other words, she is even more off limits than she was before. I want to see where this goes," Voight told Jay who just gave grunt.

" Now, out of my office and go get some rest. You did well today, Jay.," Voight praised Jay who just gave a weak smile.

" Why am I getting so worked up? I don't even have feelings for Erin in the first place. If anything happens to her, Kelly is going to have to answer to Voight so good luck to him. I'm just going to have some fun with Atwater and Antonio," Jay told himself as he packed his stuff and went downstairs.

" Burgess, get your skinny ass over here," Platt crooked a finger towards Kim who looked weary at her.

" Yes Sarge? Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Don't dream of it but you can go and help buy us back dinner. There is this new burger joint downtown that everyone has been raving about," Platt said as Kim just gave a small smiled and nodded.

" No problem, Sarge," Kim said as she slowly trudged towards the exit.

Adam, who was looking around for his favorite patrol officer spotted her heading towards the exit and tapped her on the back.

Kim spun around and she tried to hide a small blush. " Adam…..Hi."

" Hey Burgess, mind coming with me for a little while? I have something important to ask you," Adam said as Kim thought that he was talking about another case.

Platt narrowed her eyes as she saw Adam dragging Kim to the coffee room.

" Hey, rebel without a cause and Burgess….where do you think you're going?" Platt hissed at Adam.

" Er….going to get some coffee. Want a decaf latte, Sarge?" Adam offered but Platt wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Decaf latte? I don't drink that stuff. Get me an espresso with extra cream," she snorted.

" Adam, what is going on? Is everything alright?" Kim asked the Intelligence officer who was nervously fiddling with his mobile phone.

" Burgess, are you doing anything tonight?"

Kim knew where this was heading and she played coy. " Not really. I was just going to pick up dinner for everyone at the station. Why?"

" I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner at my place? Or not. We could just hang out somewhere else if you want to," Adam laughed nervously as Kim squeezed his hand and whispered to him.

" It's a date then. I'll see you at eight at your place. I trust that you know how to whip up a decent meal because I'm not a big fan of pizza," Kim laughed as Adam grinned.

" Then it's settled. I'll ditch the uniform for an apron tonight. I'll whip up something special for you," Adam promised and Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

" I can't wait for tonight. I'll bring over some movies that we can watch. You don't mind chick flicks, right?"

" No way. Bring whatever you want to watch, I'm game for anything," Adam said as he gave her his address.

Adam did a little jig outside the station as he couldn't believe that she was coming over to his place.

" Burgess, what did that narcissist do to you? You've got a grin on your face which is sillier than the antics that you and your partner are always up to." Platt eyed the young officer suspiciously but Kim just gave a sweet smile and skipped off.

She was excited for tonight because this was the first time that Adam had invited her back to his place. They had been dating for over a year but for some strange reason, he never invited her back to his place.

Erin wore a figure hugging black dress with simple make-up and accessories, heels and a bejeweled clutch. She hadn't spent such a long time getting ready since her high school reunion but she made the effort tonight because she wanted to impress her boyfriend.

When Erin walked into the posh restaurant, Kelly slid his arm around her waist from behind and presented her with a bouquet of scented roses.

" You look beautiful as always, Erin. I know that you aren't the tallest woman around but have you ever considered a career in modeling? I would definitely buy a product that has your face on it," Kelly whispered to her and Erin could feel the heat rise to her neck.

" Have you ever considered a career in sales? You have a really sweet mouth," Erin chuckled as she took the bouquet of roses from him.

" Hi, I booked a table under Severide at eight," Kelly told the waiter who checked the reservation guest list and guided them to their table.

" Order anything that you want, Erin. I'm feeling magnanimous tonight."

Erin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she skimmed through the prices which were liable to give any average American a heart attack. She whispered to Kelly through the menu.

" Kelly, can you believe that they charge fifteen dollars for a glass of detox juice? Hell, I could blend a whole jug for less than ten dollars. I don't feel comfortable ordering too much at your expense," Erin repeated once more but Kelly just held her hand across the table and gave her one of his trademark smiles.

"Erin, don't hesitate to order some food. After all, we can't be drinking wine on an empty stomach. I'm having the grilled T-bone steak with zucchini. What are you having?"

Erin decided to choose something that justified its price so she ordered a plate of roasted spring chicken with asparagus and roasted potatoes. Kelly nodded in approval as the waiter took down their order.

" Bring out the champagne," he whispered to the waiter who avoided Erin's suspicious gaze and quickly hurried off.

" What was that about?"

" It's nothing. I just wanted to ask him whether there would be a band playing tonight. Erin, you're wondering why I splashed the cash to bring you here tonight."

" Not really because you already told me this afternoon," she laughed but he stroked his chin and leaned towards her.

" That was a bunch of bullshit. I didn't get any bonus or reward. I saved up half a years salary for tonight's meal and it's because I have something to tell you. I love you Erin Lindsay and I think that you're the only woman besides my mother who deserves to be treated like a princess by me," Kelly told Erin who was lost for words.

" I care deeply for you and I can't imagine you with any other man. I am confident that you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with because no one else has ever made me feel so loved and cared for. I would gladly risk my life to save you from any danger, even though I'm just a fireman. So Erin, will you marry me?" Kelly asked as he got down on one knee and presented Erin a small box with a sparkling diamond ring nestled in the middle.

The whole restaurant grew silent as all eyes were upon Erin and she couldn't help but break down in tears. " Of course I will, Severide," she sniffed as she placed the ring on her finger. A loud applause filled the restaurant as Kelly was bursting with pride. The waiter appeared at their table and popped open a bottle of champagne while congratulating the newly engaged couple.

" Kelly, I love you and the ring as well. This ring is gorgeous. It must have taken you forever to save up to buy it," Erin said but Kelly just shook his head.

" It was my grandmother's ring. She gave it to me a few years ago before she passed away and told me to give it to my fiancée. I'm sure that she would have been really happy to see that you had inherited her ring."

Erin felt honored and touched as she wiped away a small tear that was forming at the side of her eye.

" Kelly, I am so excited about our engagement! Do you mind if I called Voight and Jay? They are like family to me and they would be ecstatic to hear the news," Erin gushed as Kelly got up and proceeded to kiss Erin tenderly on her lips.

Erin fingers began running through the hair at the back of his head as he pulled her closer towards him. " We can continue this at home because the food has arrived," Erin giggled to Kelly who released her and went back to his seat.

Erin broke the news to Voight and Jay via text message which resulted in two completely different reactions.

Voight smiled to himself as he read the text message regarding her engagement.

" My little girl is all grown up. One minute she is serving time in prison and the next, she is a detective in the Chicago Intelligence Unit and getting married to the lieutenant of the Chicago Fire Department. I'll congratulate her with the others tomorrow," he thought.

" So Ruzek and Burgess are together, huh? Who would have seen that coming?" Antonio chuckled as he took another gulp of his Gin.

" Ruzek is one strange fellow but he makes Burgess happy so I'm cool with the idea," Atwater said.

" I don't blame him. Burgess is one of the prettiest police officers in the department," Jay chimed in as he swirled his mug of beer.

" Prettier than Lindsay?" Antonio nudged Jay who grinned at the two guys.

" Of course not. Erin is the prettiest officer in the whole station. No doubt about that. Just another plus point to add to her already long list of them," Jay replied which earned him a smirk from Antonio.

" Halstead, come on. Don't you think that it's time you came clean with your feelings for her? After all, a girl like her won't stay single for very long. I bet your ass that there are many guys after her," Antonio said.

" Make a move, man. Although Voight will castrate you first before you even get to third base," Atwater chortled as Antonio gave a slow grin at Jay.

Jay felt his phone vibrate and he quickly took it out of his pocket. It was a message from Erin.

" It's a message from Erin. She probably wants to tell me how boring and stuffy her date is," Jay thought to himself as he opened the message.

Jay's eyes widened as he dropped his phone on the table with a loud clatter. He stood there catatonically shocked by the news as Antonio and Atwater began to get worried about him.

" Jay, what's wrong?"

Jay tried to digest the fact that Erin was engaged to Kelly but he just couldn't believe it. He had a paroxysm of emotions ranging from anger to disappointment but he just couldn't conjure up a reaction.

" Guys, Erin is engaged to Kelly Severide," Jay said as Antonio and Atwater nearly spit their drinks out in shock.

Jay's hands began to shake as he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. " I'm not jealous. Why should I be? I have Allie," he thought.

" Jay, I'm really sorry to hear that. I know how much she means to you. You were just a little too late," Antonio placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jay didn't know if he was jealous but he knew one thing for sure and that he wasn't too happy about it.

**A/N Chapter 1 is done. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave comments and feedback. See you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Rise and shine, Erin. It's already half past seven and you know how Voight loathes tardiness," Kelly grinned as he gently nudged her awake.

" Damn it, I'm already running late. I don't think that I have time to prepare breakfast for the two of us so I'm really sorry, Kelly," Erin apologized as she jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom.

Kelly just chuckled and knocked on the door. " Come to the kitchen once you're done. I have a little treat for you."

" Just give me a few minutes and I'll be there," Erin yelled from the shower as she continued rinsing her hair.

" Alright Severide, what kind of treat are we talking about here?" Erin asked as she fastened her badge to the pocket of her jeans and trudged to the kitchen.

Her eyes widened as she saw Severide leaning against the refrigerator with a smirk on his tanned face.

On the table was a plate of scrambled eggs, ranch beans, a piece of toast, a few strips of bacon, a bowl of strawberries and a glass of orange juice. Erin's stomach let out an agonizing groan as Kelly winked at her and ushered to have a seat.

" Kelly, how? I was in the shower for ten minutes…."

" Hey, I wake up at half past six every morning and today was no exception. I got up early and decided to surprise you with a hearty breakfast since I know that you cops have no time for breakfast."

" Is there anything you can't do?" Erin smirked as she dug into her scrumptious breakfast.

" Well for starters, I can't sing very well and I don't think that I can paint a portrait of you," he chuckled as Erin gazed lovingly at her fiancée.

" Just so you know, I'm not the best of cooks so don't expect the same from me. My repertoire includes fried eggs and boiled sausages," she laughed as Kelly draped himself on her shoulder and gave her a peck on the cheek.

" I don't mind. Anything that you make is special because you put your time and effort into it. I take it that the food is to your liking?"

Erin shook her head slowly and closed her hazel eyes. " This is awesome! If I had known that you were such a good cook, I would have invited you over to spend the night more often," she winked at him.

" Even if you didn't, I would have made myself at home anyway. But soon, I will get to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life and heck, I don't mind whipping up breakfast for the both of us." he replied.

"Erin, how do you feel about a winter wedding in December?"

Erin finished the last bit of her toast and she cocked her head to the right.

" Winter wedding? Hm…that's a pretty cool idea although I would rather have a summer one. That's when all the flowers bloom and the scenery is to die for. Hold up, do you want a winter wedding?"

" Yes I do. Considering that I spend three hundred and sixty-five days dealing with fire, I guess you can say that I want my wedding to be held in a slightly different environment. Besides, can you imagine a winter wonderland themed wedding?" Kelly exclaimed in excitement.

Erin looked thoughtfully at her beaming fiancé and she actually loved the idea of a winter wedding. Being married in a place where the grass was pale and stiffened with frost, last few browned leaves clinging to the otherwise bare branches of an oak tree, icicles hung from roof eaves, black ice on the concrete path, slippery and treacherous, roof tops glitter and sparkle with frost, chilled air. Yes, it was a perfect place to have a wedding filled with solace, tranquility and raw passion.

" Sounds good to me, Kelly. I'm sure that my wedding gown will camouflage with the scenery," she laughed.

" That's great to hear. I was thinking this December? I'm quite eager to be your husband," he grinned as Erin's eyes grew wide.

" That's sweet of you but isn't that a little too fast? I mean I can't wait for us to get married but we are in the month of June and I don't think that five months is sufficient for the preparations."

"Erin, it's going to be a small wedding just for our family and friends in Hawaii. It's going to be quite easy to plan and coordinate as our guest list isn't going to exceed fifty. But if you want a huge wedding bash, I'm cool with the idea," he grinned but Erin shook her head.

" No thank you. A small private wedding is my preferred choice. Hawaii? For a winter wedding? Isn't Hawaii better suited for a summer beach one?" she asked curiously.

" I wouldn't say that. The snow-filled island of Hawaii is absolutely breath taking. It's like walking through a Christmas-themed theme park filled with artificial snow and bright decorations. Trust me Erin, you're going to love it," Kelly beamed as he started to wash the dishes.

Erin gave a small chuckle and squeezed his hand before muttering some profanities.

" Shit, Voight is going to blow his top at me. It's already eight. Kelly, have you seen my car keys?" Erin said hurriedly as she began turning her living room upside down in panic.

Erin was about to delve into the holes on her sofa when she heard a jingling sound. She spun around to see Kelly's amused face as he dangled her set of car keys with his index finger.

" As a matter of fact, I have. One more thing, Casey is going to be my best man for the wedding," Kelly told her as she snatched the keys from him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

" Well, Jay is going to be my best man then. I'll see you soon Severide and try not to come back smelling like a barbecue grill because the smell gives me a headache," she smiled before rushing off.

" Lindsay, Voight and the others were looking for you just now. I think you better hurry up and find out what's going on. Hank seemed a bit disgruntled when I talked to him," Platt whispered to the brunette detective who gave a grimace and rushed upstairs to the Intelligence office.

" Sorry I'm late guys. I had to take care of some stuff in the morning and I lost track of time," Erin blurted out but Voight just raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

" Lindsay, you know how much tardiness pisses me off and you won't get off the hook that easily but first things first. We want to congratulate you on your engagement to Severide," Voight smiled as the whole unit erupted into applause as only Ruzek was completely taken aback by the news.

" Wait….so everybody knew except me? Come on guys, this isn't fair," Adam whined.

" I didn't know about Burgess and you until Atwater told me last night so suck it up, Ruzek," Antonio whispered to Adam who sheepishly continued clapping for Erin.

" Wow, thank you so much guys and I'm really excited about it. If you must know, the wedding is in December," Erin smiled as Jay just maintained a stony face from his desk.

"What's the matter with you Halstead? Show a little enthusiasm for the little lady's engagement. It happens to be a really big jump for her in her life," Alvin whispered to Jay who gave a sigh and forced a weak smile.

Erin wasn't a fool and she could read her partner like the back of her hand and the reaction that he had shown so far indicated that something was troubling him.

" Alright Erin. I hope that you and your fiancé can sort things out without much complications but its back to work now. Listen up team, we have a couple of murders on our hands," Voight barked as Erin walked over to her partner and leaned next to him.

"Jay, what's up? You look as if you had lost a major bet in last night's football game," she teased him but he just gave her a small smile and patted her on the shoulder.

" I'm fine Erin. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

" Jay, come on. I'm your partner so talk to me," she whispered.

" There is nothing to talk about except the task at hand so I think that we should focus on what Voight is saying," Jay said curtly as Erin felt hurt by the cold shoulder that he was giving her.

" So right now, we have another drug cartel clean up job. Lindsay, I want you and Halstead to check out the place where the culprits rented the van. Olinsky and Ruzek, carry out a stakeout at one of the suspected warehouses. Atwater, Antonio and I will provide back up for Olinsky and Ruzek," Voight briefed them as everyone dispersed.

" Jay, are you listening to me? Are you mad at me?" Erin asked him as Jay got into the passenger seat of the car.

" I'm not mad at you. Why should I be? You didn't do anything wrong," Jay shrugged as Erin just shook her head and began driving to the vehicle rental agency.

After ten minutes of unbearable silence, Jay finally broke it with the clearing of this throat.

" Erin, I'm sorry for acting like such an ass back there. I'm genuinely happy for you but it's just that I don't know why I'm so reluctant for Kelly to stamp his mark on you. Don't get me wrong, he is a good guy and everything but it's just…well, how do you know that he is the right guy for you? Three years is fairly long but do you really know him that well yet?" Jay blurted out.

" And do you think that you know me better?" Erin challenged him with a smirk to which Jay snorted.

" I think that I know you just as well as he does. We see and work together every day, Erin. You're like my best friend or sister," Jay said.

" Jay, I really love Kelly. He makes me feel special and whenever I'm with him, he never fails to imbue a sense of security in me. I get your point but I've had my fair share of guys and let me tell you, they don't come any better than him," Erin replied.

" How about the guys on our team?" Jay suddenly challenged her and she furrowed her eyebrows.

" What about them?"

" Have you considered dating any one of them?"

" Um…..Voight is like my father and Alvin, Atwater and Antonio are married so that leaves only Ruzek and….you," she said.

" Halstead, are you hinting at something?" she eyed him suspiciously but he just waved his hand dismissively.

" Erin, you're like my sister and don't flatter yourself. Besides, I don't want the whole Chicago Fire Department banging down my door in the middle of the night," Jay laughed.

" Well…..Adam is a cool guy and all but he seems a bit too cocky for me. Plus, he is always doing things his way instead of listening to advice and don't forget the fact that he always had a thing for Burgess," Erin said and Jay agreed.

" How about me?" Jay laughed as he tried to pass it off as a joke even though he was secretly dying to know her opinion on him.

" You? Jay, you're one of the sweetest, coolest, funniest, kindest and caring guys that I have met. Not to mention that you're one of the best cops in the city. But honestly speaking, I wouldn't have mind giving you a chance,"

Jay's eyes grew wide as dinner plates and he was stunned. Did she just try to tell me that I should have gone after her? You mean she actually liked me?

" Erin, are you the one who is hinting at something now? Because I don't think that an engaged woman should play with fire," Jay replied slowly but Erin just laughed.

" Dream on Halstead. I'm just saying that I would have liked you to ask me out when we first met because I have to admit, I had a crush on you. I was thrilled to have you as my partner," Erin chuckled as Jay was trying to hide his growing excitement.

" Unfortunately, you only saw me as a friend so I kind of let it go until Kelly came along and swept me off my feet. That guy is hot stuff," Erin said as Jay's stony face reappeared.

" You mean she liked me at one point and yet I didn't make a move on her? Halsetad, you must be really dense or stupid or blind or all of the above. You could have been in Kelly's shoes right now!" he thought to himself.

" Jay, are you alright? You're not saying anything."

" No, you don't like Erin anymore because you're in a happy relationship with Allie. Erin is engaged and doomed to be Mrs. Severide in a few months time. So snap out of it and act appropriately," he scolded himself.

Jay was jolted from his daydream as he blinked a couple of times before snickering.

" Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something. Erin, I have to confess that I did have feelings for you last time but the only reason that I didn't make a move was because Voight threatened to run me out of this unit as well as pound me to a pulp. He constantly reminds me to stay the hell away from you. Of course, I had to obey his orders," Jay grumbled.

Erin rubbed her temples with frustration as she blamed Voight again for screwing things up.

" Remember how I told you that any guy who had to ask Hank's permission to ask me out on a date should save himself the trouble?" Erin told Jay.

" Yea, I remember that. Why?"

" I was trying to tell you that we could have hooked up without Voight catching wind of it. I mean, if you're going to ask him for permission and announce to the whole wide world that you're dating me, you might as well forget it because Hank is going to come down on you like a sledgehammer."

" That's what I've been trying to tell you. Anyway, blame Voight for screwing things up between us," Jay huffed.

" Jay, that's in the past so forget about it. Now, I'm engaged to Kelly and you're with Allie. Maybe we weren't destined to date each other- it's not big deal," Erin replied as Jay's face fell.

She was being really nonchalant about it. Maybe she didn't really think that we could last.

" Of course. Let's focus on the present. Where is the wedding being held?"

" In Hawaii," she announced proudly as Jay gave an odd look.

" A winter wedding in Hawaii? That's original of him."

" I know right? It's going to be a small ceremony with the guest being our Intelligence team, Kelly's team and his parents. Oh..that reminds me. You're going to be my best man!" Erin giggled as Jay couldn't believe his ears.

" What? I'm your best man? Doesn't the bride usually have bridesmaids? If that's what you're implying, I'm sure as hell not putting on a white bridal gown," he replied laughing.

" Don't be silly, Jay. I don't have any close friends to be my bridesmaid and since you're my best friend, I thought that you should have the honor," she said and Jay felt his ego swell.

" That's nice of you, Lindsay but what exactly am I supposed to help you do?"

" I'm glad that you asked. You're going to help me pick out a wedding dress, send out the invitations, plan my bachelorette party and take care of me during the actual day. Think you handle that, Halstead?"

" Sure, no problem. I think that I can throw a pretty awesome bachelorette party."

" That's great, Jay. Look, we are here. We can discuss this after the mission but right now, we've got some guys to interrogate," Erin said climbing out of the car.

Jay grit his teeth as he let Erin slip through his fingers. " That's really unfair of you, Voight," he grumbled as he walked after his partner.

" You guys can head home now. Alvin and I want to deliver him to the station personally," Voight told his team as he tightened the grip on the drug lord's neck. The rest of the team nearly sympathized with the Colombian man who was about to be tortured by Voight and Olinsky.

Antonio and Atwater returned to their respective families while Adam followed Voight and Olinsky back to the station as he wanted to talk to Burgess. This left Erin and Jay all alone by the pier.

" Erin, do you want to grab some dinner now? We could always pop by a pizza parlor and have a couple of slices," Jay asked Erin who was starting the car.

" Well, I was supposed to cook dinner for Kelly but he just texted me to say that he would be back late. He has another case finish up on. So yea, I'm cool with pizza," Erin said as she drove them to the nearest pizza parlor in town.

" One pepperoni pizza with extra anchovies and the other one is a vegetarian with extra olives," Jay told the cashier as he fished a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to him.

" Extra olives? I thought that you didn't like them because they tasted bitter?" Erin asked.

" They aren't for me. They are for you, Lindsay. Don't think I didn't see you snacking on a Tupperware of olives during stakeout last month."

" I can't believe you noticed that they were olives!" she exclaimed in surprise as Jay winked at her.

" You'll be surprised that I notice lots of things about you, Erin."

Erin placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin upon her palms. " Oh really? Care to elaborate on that statement?" she smirked.

" Sure thing. I noticed that you are the prettiest and best female cop in the station. You also look very good in a dress thanks to the time I accompanied you to your reunion."

" Aww…..Jay, I didn't peg you to be such a sweet talker but I'd rather here my flaws as well because I don't really like stuff to be sugar-coated," Erin said apologetically as Jay threw his hands up in the air playfully.

" Alright, alright. You're slightly stubborn and you still don't let me drive during missions," Jay replied as Erin raised an eyebrow and grinned.

" Nuh uh. You're still not going to drive during missions. Besides, how the hell am I stubborn? I always play by the book."

Jay opened his mouth to answer her when the waiter laid the two pizzas on the table. Jay and Erin's stomach let out a pleading groan simultaneously as they proceeded to attack the pizzas with ferocity.

Suddenly, Jay heard the door open and his eyes narrowed as he saw Kelly and Shay entering the pizza parlor.

" Why must he pop up everywhere? And who is that pretty girl next to him? Ah ha! He is cheating on Erin!" thought Jay gleefully as he took another bite of his pepperoni slice.

" Erin! What a coincidence meeting you here. Enjoying some pizza with Halstead?" Kelly beamed as he walked over to his fiancé.

" Kelly? What are you doing here? Didn't you say that you had to work late at the firehouse?" Erin asked.

" Yes I am. Shay and I just wanted to take away some pizzas for dinner for everyone back at the firehouse. How was your day?" Kelly asked and sat himself next to Erin much to Jay's chagrin.

" Severide, nice meeting you here but I think that you were getting chummy with that blonde chick over there," Jay said but Erin and Kelly just exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

" You mean Shay? Bro, she is like my best friend plus, she is a lesbian. Why? Were you hoping to score her number? I know that she is quite pretty but not as pretty as Erin of course…Don't tell her I said that," whispered Kelly as Erin blushed light pink and elbowed him.

" Jay, did Erin tell you that you are going to be the best man at our wedding? She insisted on having you in place of the bridesmaids. It seems as if you're like her best friend in the unit."

" Yes, she did. I'm really excited for you guys and I'll do my best to help out. After all, what are best friends for right?" he drawled as he suppressed the urge to shoo him away from their table.

" That's the spirit, Jay. I'm really glad that you are Erin's partner. She gushes about you all the time and how you saved her ass many times. I hope that we can get to know each other better in the future," Kelly said.

" Kelly, our order is here! It's time to go. Hi Erin! It's great to see you again," waved Shay from the exit as she crooked a finger towards her roommate.

" I better get going before we have a starving mutiny in the firehouse. I love you babe and see you soon. Nice meeting again Halstead," Kelly said as he planted a kiss on Erin's cheek and walked out of the parlor.

" Kelly really likes you, Jay," Erin smiled but Jay just guzzled down his bottle of water.

" It's a shame that I can't say the same for him. Erin, I'm sorry but I don't really trust him. Guys like him have tons of girlfriends. I know that he's engaged but…I don't know," Jay said and Erin finally lost patience with her partner.

" Jay Halstead, I've had up until here with your complaining and whining about Kelly. I thought that you would be happy for me but all you've done is complain about him. Jay, if he wasn't the right guy I wouldn't be engaged to him! You're my best friend and partner…..Aren't you supposed to support me?" Erin raised her voice which caused the other customers to focus on the drama at their table.

Jay just paid for the pizza and followed her back to the car where he drove back to her apartment in silence.

" Erin, I'm sorry for complaining and not supporting you but it's just I'm a bit jealous of Kelly. He gets an awesome girl like you to marry him without breaking a sweat and me? I'm still dating my high school girlfriend…Erin, I'm really sorry," Jay said solemnly as Erin wasn't placated yet.

" The least that you could do is be civil to my fiancé," she murmured as Jay pulled up outside her apartment.

" I'll walk you to your place. I want to use the bathroom along the way."

They said nothing until they reached the outside of her apartment and she shot him a look of disappointment as she unlocked the door.

" Well, goodnight Jay and thanks for the pizza," Erin muttered but Jay grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him.

" Hey!Watch out!" Erin squeaked as Jay pulled her with a little too much force as she crashed into his chest.

Jay proceeded to cuddle her and bury his face into her lavender-scented hazel hair.

" You have no idea how much I missed having you in my arms. Erin, if you don't stop me now, I'm afraid that I'll end up screwing things up for the both of us," Jay murmured as Erin tried to wriggle her way out of his grip but she loved being in his arms. It was so relaxing and she loved how warm he felt in addition to his musky scent.

" Jay, don't make me punch my way out of here," she whispered as she began pinching his stomach.

" Is that a challenge Lindsay? You know that I can pin you to the ground with one hand tied behind my back," he replied as he nipped the side of her ear.

Erin let out a soft moan as his hands began to roam through her body.

Erin suddenly slapped his face as he was sent reeling. She smirked at him. " Sorry but I had to clear your mind."

" Now if you excuse me," she said as she went back into her apartment.

" Aren't your forgetting something, Lindsay?" Jay grinned as he waved her badge in front of her face and her eyes narrowed.

"Give that back Halstead! Stop being such a little kid!" she growled.

" Come and get it from me then. I'm not stopping you."

Erin sighed and trudged over to Jay who obediently placed the badge on her hand and cupped her face with his hands.

" What the hell…."

Erin was cut off as his lips smashed against hers- fireworks going off inside both of their heads.

She wrapped her arms around him and vice versa as Jay's hands began to find their way under her shirt. She began to slide her hands underneath her shirts as she traced her fingers over the scars on his muscular torso.

Erin pulled away after five minutes of solid kissing and she quickly hurried back into her apartment.

" Jay, that was wrong…We shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry!" Erin stammered and Jay felt awkward.

" Anyway Halstead, I'm bringing you wedding dress shopping tomorrow so don't leave without me after work. Goodnight," she said before quickly closing the door.

Erin gingerly touched her lips as she wanted to continue kissing him but she felt horrible for cheating on Kelly.

" That will never happen again!" Erin vowed to herself as she went to take a hot shower to wash away today's drama.

Somehow, she felt a tingling sensation as she couldn't stop thinking about Jay and the way that he held and kissed her. It was different that Kelly. Kelly was charming and passionate but Jay was loving and tender.

No. She couldn't let her feelings for Jay resurface again. She needed to stay loyal to Kelly.

" Voight better have a big case for us tomorrow because I sure as hell need it."

Jay couldn't stop thinking about her either but he felt guilty as well for cheating on Allie.

" No! I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to wreck their engagement so I'm just going to pretend that nothing happened and continue with my work," Jay told himself as he drove home.

Jay paced around his room as he felt nervous but he finally decided to call someone who had been in the same shoes as he did.

" Hey Burgess, its Halstead here."

" Halstead? Hi! What's going on?"

" Listen…you know how Erin is engaged to Kelly? Yea…about that. I made out with her outside hr apartment and I feel terrible. Burgess, don't ask me how I know that you and Adam made out when he was still engaged to Wendy. But can you tell me what you did after that?" Jay ranted as Burgess was stunned.

" Jay, how could you? That was wrong of you. If Voight or her fiancé finds out about it, you're going to be in hot water," she replied.

" I know so Burgess, please tell me what to do. I feel like crap over here."

" For starters, you can try to stop hanging out with her alone or thinking about her in a romantic way. Then once your feelings have died down, just try to go back to how you guys normally act around each other. Like friends. I'm really sorry if that's not helpful because I eventually fell for Adam," Kim replied sadly.

" It's alright Burgess. I may not be the best advice but it's a start. Thanks for your help and try not to let anybody know about this. Let's keep it between you and me shall we?"

" Sure thing Jay. Well, goodnight then and I hope that you sort your feelings out because Erin really likes Kelly," Kim said and Jay gripped his phone tighter.

" I know. Well, goodnight Burgess," Jay said as he ended the call and tossed his phone onto the bed.

Jay wanted to deny it but it was useless because deep down, he knew that he still liked Erin and it wasn't going to be easy suppressing it.

**A/N Chapter 2 is done guys and I must say, it is a long one. I hope that you guys enjoyed the story and don't forget to leave reviews or feedback. See you guys soon.**


End file.
